


Зритель

by Leytenator



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Tension, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Исли всегда любил смотреть.
Relationships: Isley/Rigaldo (Claymore)
Kudos: 9





	Зритель

**Author's Note:**

> преканон, таймлайн - вскоре после пробуждения

\- Зачем? – спрашивает Ригальдо и, подумав немного, добавляет для верности: - Нахрена?  
Иногда Ригальдо думает слишком много, иногда – до смешного мало, очень часто – совершенные нелепости.  
Иногда Исли хочется подойти к нему с ласковой улыбкой, запечатлеть на лбу целомудреннейший из поцелуев, а потом оторвать верхушку черепа, словно хрустящую корочку лакомого пирога, заглянуть внутрь и понять наконец: что же творится в этой дурной башке, какой маленький демон сидит там и нашептывает Ригальдо самые глупые, самые нелогичные мысли. Вызвать Исли на поединок. Потащиться за ним после проигрыша. Хмурить брови так премерзко, что при взгляде на них сразу хочется превратить поцелуй в укус.  
Нет никакого демона. Они сами – демоны.  
Ад пуст.  
Нет. Ад теперь наполнен тоненькими беловолосыми девочками, которые кричат, распятые на столах лабораторий, пока их ломают, заставляя снова и снова собирать себя по кускам. Настанет время – и придет черед девочек ломать. За пределами лабораторий и, чем черт не шутит, в их промозглых стенах.  
Исли никогда не чурался грязной работы, но предпочитал делать ее по возможности чужими руками. Почему бы и нет, когда вокруг так много дураков, жаждущих лезть на рожон. Можно сказать, он оказывал услугу мирозданию, сокращая их число.  
Что Исли всегда любил – так это наблюдать, как корчатся и рвут жилы другие. Да, Исли всегда любил смотреть.  
\- Ну, если ты хочешь тащиться по этим горам и ночью – кто я такой, чтобы возражать. – Исли пожимает плечами, и на губах начинает порхать легкой бабочкой улыбка.  
Лицо Ригальдо мрачнеет. Разумеется, Ригальдо прекрасно знает, кто он такой.  
Пожалуй, знает лучше всех.  
Это забавно.  
Исли упустил момент, когда рядом с ним завелся свой собственный наблюдатель, самый преданный зритель, не пропускающий ни одной премьеры в занятном балагане, в который превратилась их жизнь. Что же, Исли еще устроит потеху. Такую, что содрогнется весь мир.  
Пусть Ригальдо глядит внимательнее. Может, и ему достанется роль.  
Может быть, достаточно важная, чтобы оставить его в живых.  
\- Нам не нужен сон, - упрямо отвечает тот и, делая над собой очевидное усилие, садится на грязный мешок, набитый соломой, в углу крохотной хижины.  
Ее обитателя они съели час назад, и Исли все еще ощущает внутри приятное тепло и благость.  
\- Еще нам ни к чему продолжать путь ночью, - повторяет Исли ласково и щурит глаза. Ригальдо напрягается, но взгляд не отводит. – Там метель. И я не чую ничьих аур.  
\- Я тоже, - тут же вскидывает подбородок Ригальдо. – Согласен, погода – дрянь, но спать-то зачем? Можно просто лечь и дождаться, пока ветер стихнет.  
\- Или скоротать ночь за приятной беседой, - предлагает Исли, чувствуя, как бабочка щекочет губы.  
Ригальдо молча укладывается на тюфяк и закрывает глаза так крепко, что Исли хочется мстительно выколоть их мерзавцу. Он вздыхает. Все равно от этого не будет никакого прока, Ригальдо отрастит новые.  
Иногда Исли кажется, никакого прока нет от компании этого дурака, но маленький несуществующий демон сидит в его собственной голове и советует с тихим смешком: «Погоди еще немного. Приглядись получше».  
Исли кидает плащ на земляной пол и садится.  
\- Нечего пялиться.  
\- Ты снова в дурном настроении, номер второй, - сетует он, и губы Ригальдо сжимаются в тонкую нитку. Да, это твое звание. На всю вечность, что нам теперь отведена. – Бессонница? Или не наелся? Можем пойти и поймать парочку горных козлов.  
\- Ненавижу козлов, - сообщает Ригальдо, ворочаясь на тюфяке. – Исли, что тебе надо? Ты сказал – спать, я пытаюсь. Что угодно, лишь бы ты заткнулся.  
\- Как ты великодушен, номер второй. – Тихий рык. - А я уж было хотел спеть тебе колыбельную. Про серого козлика, - доверительно сообщает Исли, и Ригальдо не удосуживает его ответом.  
Надо в самом деле оторвать наглецу голову и сделать из черепушки кубок или вазу. Вино или цветы – все лучшее наполнение, чем то, что там есть. Если вообще есть.  
Исли смотрит на подрагивающие ресницы, очень черные и очень длинные, ровный нос, все еще недовольно поджатые губы, кадык на крепкой шее. Возвращается взглядом выше, к нахмуренным тонким бровям.  
Какой послушный. Интересно, если приказать ему вместо сна развлекать Исли пением и танцами, тот подчинится? Исли давит короткий смешок. Нет. Он заведет себе целое войско певцов и плясунов, армию, которая устроит отличное представление. Такое, что ни один зритель не выживет. А этого гордеца прибережет для других приказов. Но начинать всегда нужно с малого.  
Исли упускает момент, когда дыхание Ригальдо становится глубоким и ровным, а тонкая складка меж бровей разглаживается. Его бывший соратник – его позорно проигравший соперник – его нежданный спутник – его отныне и навсегда вечный номер второй – спит, и Исли придвигается ближе, вслушиваясь в тихое дыхание. Оно пахнет кровью.  
Что тому снится? Прежняя жизнь? Сверкающие доспехи, продранные знамена? Дымящиеся руины, сочные кишки? Исли бы с удовольствием влез Ригальдо в голову, чтобы поглядеть на эти сны.  
Исли всегда любил смотреть. Ригальдо выдыхает, размыкая губы на мгновение, и Исли накрывает их ладонью, ловя кожей чужое тепло. Придушить? Нет? Дождаться, пока глаза распахнутся и нальются яростью, пока руки дернутся и заскребут по тюфяку, придавленные крепкой хваткой?  
Исли нравится, когда Ригальдо послушен. Исли это совершенно не нравится.  
Лучшие роли во всех постановках, что он смотрел, были импровизацией. Чистым вдохновением, от которого по телу разливался огонь.  
\- Исли…  
Он отнимает руку, улыбаясь так, что губы трещат.  
\- Убью… - выдыхает Ригальдо, не просыпаясь. – Я тебя так…  
Исли сминает бабочку, терзая зубами нежные крылья. Он хотел бы, чтобы это были другие зубы. Возможно, даже клыки.  
Он много чего хочет – и обязательно получит.  
Но сейчас перед глазами разворачивается слишком прекрасное, слишком завораживающее зрелище.  
Сейчас он хочет смотреть.


End file.
